Balada Drama Musikal
by Kousawa Alice
Summary: 'Drama musikal.' Masalah berat untuk Hori. Mereka kekurangan pemain. Nah, terus? "AKU HARUS NGAPAIN!"


Ini ff pertama author Al diluar fandom Magi ketika comeback tahun ini~! u/

Tepuk tangannya mana? XD /ditabok/

Saking keseringan nangkring di fandom Magi, author Al sampe nggak tau apa author bisa bikin ff diluar fandom itu ._.

Uwah, maaf, ya! (_ _)

Oke, sekian dulu untuk kata pembuka, sisanya dilanjutin di penutup biar readers nggak ngantuk baca kata pengantar ini~ :v

Check it out~

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

'Drama musikal.' Masalah berat untuk Hori. Mereka kekurangan pemain. Nah, terus? "AKU HARUS NGAPAIN?!"

* * *

><p>Rating: K<p>

Genre: Humor

Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje, garing, gosong(?), absurd, tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia, nggak sesuai genre, deelel~

Disclaimer: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun itu... Mangakanya siapa, ya? Udahlah, yang jelas fanfictnya bikinan saya, Al-chii NekoNyan -_-v /slap

* * *

><p><em>"La~ La~ La~"<em>

_Craaang!_

Satu gelas kaca pecah.

_"Do-Re-Mi~~"_

_Krek!_

Salah satu tiang penyangga properti patah.

_"Hooooo~~ Laa~ Laa~ LAAAAAA~~~~"_

Dan akhirnya, seluruh orang di ruang teater _'innalillahi'_(?).

Hori—sang ketua klub drama—mulai _earbleed_(?).

Ia berpikir, _'Aku harus menghentikan nyanyiian nista itu!'_

Tapi, mana mungkin ia bisa. Ini salahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

-Flashback-

Ide konyol ini muncul ketika ia mendengar suara nyanyiian dari ruang klub paduan suara.

Nyanyiian seriosa yang di nyanyikan oleh salah satu anggota klub paduan suara yang disebut-sebut sebagai '_lorelei_' itu membuatnya terpesona.

"Yosh! Di pementasan berikutnya, sebaiknya aku membuat drama musikal!"

-End of Flashback-

.

.

.

.

.

Akan tetapi, suatu hal baru ia sadari, yaitu: **KASHIMA****—****PEMERAN UTAMA MEREKA****—****NGGAK BISA NYANYI.**

Mendengar dia bernyanyi, hasilnya bukan seperti '_sang lorelei dari klub paduan suara_' yang punya suara seperti malaikat, malah jadi '_shinigami_'.

Ya.

_**'SHINIGAMI'.**_

Buat yang nggak tahu apa itu shinigami, kalau di Indonesia-kan bisa disebut _**'DEWA KEMATIAN'.**_

Sekali lagi. _**'DEWA KEMATIAN'**_.

Oke. Cukup.

Oleh karena itu, sebelum ia sendiri ikut _'innalillahi'_(?), Hori cepat-cepat mendatangi Kashima.

"Kashima, hentikan nyanyian mengerikan itu...," ujar Hori pelan, sampai-sampai tangan dan kakinya gemetaran.

Bukan. Dia bukan takut pada Kashima. Tapi dia takut pada _'shinigami'_ yang telah siap mencabut nyawa telinganya(?).

"Tapi, Seo bilang, nyanyianku sudah lumayan, Hori-chan-senpai~" balas Kashima, mengabaikan senpai-nya yang sudah sekarat itu.

Hori syok, mulai pucat.

Dan Kashima mulai bernyanyi lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hori-senpai, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura, begitu melihat Hori tepar berdarah-darah(?) di lantai kamar Nozaki.

"Sakura... Apakah ada temanmu yang pandai bernyanyi...?" tanya Hori—yang masih lemas.

"Ada!" balas Sakura cepat. "Dia anak klub paduan suara, namanya Yuzuki Seo!"

_Prang!_

Nozaki yang sedang membuat teh di dapur tiba-tiba memecahkan gelasnya.

Hori dan Sakura serempak menoleh.

"...maaf," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Hori dan Sakura mengabaikan yang barusan terjadi.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, Hori-senpai?"

Hori menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menjawab, "Untuk mengajari Kashima bernyanyi."

Sakura langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Ah! Hori-senpai peduli sekali pada Kashima-kun, ya~"

"Ya. Karena ini demi klub drama," balas Hori singkat.

"Memangnya suara Kashima-kun semengerikan itu?"

"**SANGAT.**"

"Bisa kubayangkan."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Hening panjang._

"Sebenarnya, Kashima-kun sudah belajar pada Yuzuki, akan tetapi tak kusangka hasilnya tak ada peningkatan," ungkap Sakura yang tampak gugup.

"Begitu, ya?" Wajah Hori jadi makin pucat.

"Apa pemeran utamanya harus Kashima?" tanya Nozaki yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa senampan teh.

Hori menjawab dengan penuh penekanan, "Harus."

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada salah satu murid kelas satu dari klub drama berlari dengan panik kearah Hori.

"Hori-senpai! Gawat!" teriaknya di sela-sela langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hori, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya.

Si anak kelas satu tersebut berusaha mengatur nafasnya, kemudian bicara sambil ngos-ngosan, "Ketua... Hah... Gawat... Hhh... "

"Ada masalah apa?" Hori kembali bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Jangan bilang ada lagi yang _'innalillahi'_ karena Kashima bernyanyi."

Anak itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ke—ketua! Pemeran tuan putri untuk drama musikal kali ini... **CEDERA!**"

_Hening panjang._

Telinga Hori mendadak berdenging dan kepalanya pusing.

"Uh—"

_Bruk!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hori-senpai!"

"Hori-chan-senpai!"

"Ho—Hori-senpai! Kau tak apa?!"

Hori membuka matanya perlahan.

"Lho? Kashima? Sakura? Nozaki?" gumam Hori pelan, melihat kearah wajah-wajah khawair di sekitarnya.

"HORI-CHAN-SENPAI!" Kashima langsung memeluk Hori dengan histeris.

_Duagh!_

Hori meninju Kashima.

"Syukurlah, Hori-senpai tak apa-apa," Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hori dengan nada linglung, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanya aku melihat Kashima-kun menggendong senpai yang pingsan, jadi aku ikut saja."

"Dan dia pakai kostum pangeran," bisik Nozaki pelan.

Hori mengerenyit tajam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ada anak dari klub drama menitipkan pesan padaku," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa katanya?"

"Pemeran tuan putri untuk drama katanya cedera. Mereka bingung siapa yang bisa jadi pengganti, karena pemeran lainnya tidak ada yang bisa bernyanyi."

_Hening._

"Bukannya itu bagus, Hori-chan-senpai?! Sekarang kau bisa menggantikan dia berperan sebagai tuan putri! Dengan begini, aku bisa menggendongmu seperti impianmu!" seru Kashima—yang telah berhasil bangun setelah pingsan karena di tinju Hori—.

_Bugh!_

Kashima pingsan lagi.

"Jangan bercanda."

Dan hening panjang kembali terjadi.

Hori tiba-tiba pucat.

"Ho—Hori-senpai?"

"..."

"..."

"**TERUS, AKU HARUS NGAPAIN?!**" Hori berteriak histeris.

_Jdeeerrr!_

Petir menggelegar, menandakan di luar sedang hujan deras.

Sekarang banyak hal terlintas di kepalanya.

_'Kashima nggak bisa nyanyi...'_

_'Salah satu protagonis cedera...'_

_'__**JIR, JEMURAN DIRUMAH BELOM DIANGKAT...**__'_

Hori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ah, Hori-senpai, kenapa tidak minta Yuzuki-chan saja untuk menggantikan peran si tuan putri?"

_Kembali hening._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ketua terlambat, ya?" gumam salah satu anggota klub drama.

"Kurasa Hori-chan-senpai pasti akan datang sebentar lagi!" balas Kashima ceria. "Makanya..."

Kashima mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari ruang teater.

_Bruk!_

Kashima menabrak Hori tepat saat Hori berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kashima, mau kemana?" Suara Hori terdengar mengancam.

"Mau—"

Omongan Kashima terhenti melihat gadis di belakang senpai tercintanya itu(?). Itu adalah _'sensei'_-nya! Seo-sensei!

Dia pucat.

'Ja—jangan-jangan... Hori-chan-senpai pacaran dengan Seo-sensei...!' gumamnya syok.

Hori mendadak menamparnya.

"Berhenti mikir aneh-aneh!" Hori langsung menyeret Kashima ke belakang panggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seo-sensei, kenapa anda disini?" tanya Kashima.

"Entahlah. Orang aneh itu tiba-tiba menarikku kemari."—Seo menunjuk kearah Hori—"Dan tiba-tiba minta diajari."

"Diajari?"

Seo mengangguk.

"Yosh!" tersengar suara teriakan Hori.

Kashima dan Seo menoleh.

_Hening panjang._

"Sen—pai...?"

Ini pemandangan yang sangat _horror_.

Drama musikal ini adalah _Romeo and Juliet_. Readers sekalian bisa bayangkan seperti apa pakaiannya.

Dan...

**HORI MENGENAKAN GAUN UNTUK PEMERAN JULIET.**

Ini jelas _horror_.

"Kamu memintaku melatihmu supaya kau bisa... Memainkan peran Juliet?" tanya Seo—sedikit syok.

"Tepat! Karena ukuran bajunya muat untukku, jadi aku bisa melakukannya!" balas Hori semangat.

_Hening._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Hori berlatih seriosa.

Hasilnya?

Seperti terompet sangkakala.

Tunggu, emang kita tau bunyi terompet sangkakala?

Au ah, gelap.

"Jadi, seperti ini suara sangkakala...," gumam Kashima setengah melamun.

"Kashima-kun! Telingamu mengeluarkan darah!" seru salah satu anggota klub drama dengan panik.

"Mungkin seriosa tak cocok untukmu," ujar Seo pada Hori. "Coba nyanyikan lagu lain yang kau bisa."

"Lagu lain?"

Seo mengangguk.

Hori kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan...

_"Nane guniaaa~~ Heeeee~~ Nane guniaaaaa~~~"_

Hori berputar-putar pada salah satu tiang penyangga.

Ia menyanyikan lagu India.

Ini lebih menyeramkan daripada seriosa-nya yang seperti bunyi terompet sangkakala.

Seo hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tak ada bakat jadi penyanyi," ujarnya blak-blakan.

_Kretek._

Hori potek(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" gumam Kashima bingung.

Hori masih pundung di sudutan.

Kashima menghela nafas.

"Bukannya jawabannya gampang?" ujar Seo tiba-tiba.

Kashima menoleh. "Jadi, bagaimana, Seo-senpai?"

"Batalkan saja drama musikalnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The End/?_

* * *

><p>Oke, ini ff ini garing dan maksa banget ;-;<p>

Maklum, authornya ngestuck ketika ff ini udah setengah jalan :'v

Terkadang author bingung. Ini main character-nya siapa sebenernya? Hori apa Kashima? Abisnya awal-awal Hori yang jadi main, terus akhirnya berpindah ke Kashima -a

AUTHOR EMANG NGGAK SETIA, HUAHAHAHAHAH/? /stop

Sekian dan mohon reviewnya, ya -w-


End file.
